


The Weasley Family and the Transdimensional Platform

by Prince_Pondincherry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Auror Teddy Lupin, Family, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Not A Fix-It, Second War with Voldemort, The past can change., Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Pondincherry/pseuds/Prince_Pondincherry
Summary: The father of a criminal put in Azkaban by Harry decides to get revenge by sending the Potter-Weasley grandchildren to the Second Wizarding War, and Teddy's along for the ride.





	1. Through the Barrier

“I see the platform, and Molly, Lucy, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Can you see James yet?” Fred asked, trying to hide his unreasonable excitement. It hadn’t even been a week since he had last seen his cousin at his sister Roxanne’s birthday party.

“I highly doubt you can see through the wall between us and the platform when nobody else can,” Louis told his cousin haughtily. His father, Bill, spoke to keep the peace.

“James and his family might be on the platform already. Let’s find out, shall we?” With a hand on each of the boys’ shoulder, he guided them to the wall from King’s Cross Station to Platform 9 and, quickly glancing around to make sure nobody was looking at them too intently, guided them through, his younger daughter following closely behind. _Where has Victoire got off to?_ But all thoughts of his eldest child soon left his mind as he realized that his children and nephew had disappeared. “Louis? Fred? Where are you? Fred, did James let you borrow the cloak?” _It’s probably just another stupid prank, no reason to panic. But…where’s Dominique? She was right behind me._ Bill turned around and walked back through the barrier, but Dominique wasn’t there, and nor were Louis and Fred, for that matter, although he did see James Potter careening haphazardly towards the barrier, face lighting up mischievously as he saw his uncle. Dismissing whatever James was thinking up for the moment and trying to deny what he had just seen, or rather failed to see, on the platform, Bill turned around and walked back through the barrier. Still no kids, but this time he noticed that Percy, too, seemed to have lost his children. Bill strode quickly over to where Percy and Audrey were panicking.

“I can’t find Molly and Lucy anywhere, have you seen them?”  
“No, I was hoping you’d seen Dom, Louis, and Fred. Did yours disappear through the barrier too?”

“Yes, they were right with us as we walked through. Lucy was even holding my hand, and then she was gone!” Audrey said. To stave off the panic, Bill allowed himself to sink into professional curse-breaker mode.

“Something’s obviously wrong with the barrier. The easiest way to tamper with a magical gateway is to change where it ends up, so we just need to find out where that is.”

“If the gateway’s been tampered with, then we must not let anyone else through it,” Percy proclaimed, regaining some of his composure. He determinedly strode farther onto the platform and called, “Harry! Get some Aurors here and block off the barrier to King’s Cross! Someone’s tampered with it!”

.

Harry got the barrier blocked off with his usual efficiency, hastened by some panic when he realized that James too was missing. Percy called the Ministry to get more experts and Bill began a magical examination of the barrier. Fleur called George and Angelina to tell them they had lost their son. Ron, remembering how students worried they would be late to the Hogwarts express tended to do something stupid, made sure to get the train’s departure delayed and ventured to the Muggle side to block off a lesser-used part of the station for the anxious families arriving the Muggle way to wait until an alternate way onto the platform could be found or the situation could be resolved.

“The modified barrier must be set specifically to target the Weasley family, since all the other wizards and witches who walked through at the same time as you had no issues. It also targeted only the children, although we don’t know what the distinguishing factor was nor, if it is age, what the cutoff is,” Hermione said.

“You’re right, Hermione. I’ve found a secondary path for the portal, specifically set to activate for a Weasley, although the way it’s set up seems to be based more on family ties than blood explicitly,” Bill said. “I expect that if they weren’t excluded by whatever kept Percy and me from going through, Fleur and Audrey would have gone the alternate route as well.”

“So it’s safe?” Audrey asked hopefully.

“Well, I have no idea what’s on the other side of the alternate portal and whether that is safe, but yes, the actual passage through the portal should be completely harmless as usual. Unfortunately, I’m having a lot more trouble finding a way to reverse it or even to figure out where it goes.” The Weasley clan fell silent as Bill continued to examine the barrier and Harry led his Aurors to try to figure out if the person who tampered with the wall was still there.

Suddenly, the whole station began to roll and shake as if hit by a massive earthquake. Albus, Lily, Hugo, and Rose were being supervised by Ginny on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, just past the Auror barricade. They fell to the ground, but Rose and Lily were soon lifted into the air by someone flying invisibly and carried through the barrier. Hugo and Albus were also levitated into the air, dropped on the luggage cart they had been minding, and sent through the barrier.

.

The luggage cart crashed to the ground with a clang and rolled into a crowd of shrieking Muggles. “Damn hooligans!” called out a man in an expensive business suit.

“I’m calling security!” a woman declared scornfully. It was immediately apparent by the lack of Aurors keeping the barrier clear that Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily had ended up somewhere other than the King’s Cross Station they were supposed to be in. Used to dealing with people staring at them after growing up with famous parents, Hugo and Albus ignored the mutters, climbed off the cart, and walked over to Rose and Lily. Both of them had scraped their knees and elbows when they were dropped by the invisible flier, and Rose was obviously trying not to cry. Hugo awkwardly tried to comfort his big sister.

Albus asked, “Someone carried you here?”

“Uh huh,” Lily said. “And they let go as soon as we went through the barrier.”  
“Did they let go, or did their hand just go away?” Albus asked.

“I don’t know!” Lily spat out petulantly.

“If they _had_ gone through the barrier with us, they probably would have hit someone,” Rose pointed out, wincing as she got to her feet. Hugo was looking around anxiously at the many people watching them curiously after their dramatic entrance.

“I see security. We should get out of here,” he said.

“But we’re not supposed to let them see us!” Albus said.

“Don’t worry, Mummy said there’s a mild Distraction Charm on the barrier that keeps any Muggles from noticing as people go through,” Rose reported.

“Let’s go!” Hugo said, tugging on Rose’s hand and pulling her towards the barrier.

“Don’t forget the luggage!” she called out. Albus grabbed the luggage cart and reached for his sister’s hand, but she dodged away and ran towards the wall. He followed her. His heart leapt as he saw people he knew, but it fell again when he realized it was Molly, Lucy, Louis, Dominique, and James, not his parents. Then he noticed the cloaked men with wands drawn standing around Louis and James, but more importantly, they noticed him.

“It’s Potter! _Locomotor Mortis_!” His legs locked together, Albus fell to the floor.

.

The apparent earthquake was magically created, so it didn’t extend to the Muggle portion of King’s Cross. This turned out to be unfortunate for the invisible flier, as there was still a tight perimeter of Aurors in front of the barrier. When he flew through, he crashed right into one of the Aurors, likely breaking a few of the unlucky man’s ribs as they crashed to the floor. Whipping out their wands (the few thinking clearly enough to remember the Statute of Secrecy just accepted that the Obliviators would have to be called in at this point), the uninjured Aurors sent a flurry of _Finite Incantatem_ spells around the downed man, undoing the flier’s Disillusionment. “What do you think you’re doing?” demanded an Auror.

The man looked around. Noticing Victoire Weasley standing next to Teddy Lupin, he gave a crooked grin and said, “I wonder how you’ll like being the only Weasley grandchild.” Victoire’s face cycled through shock and horror before settling on anger, and she stalked toward him, wand drawn.

“What did you do to Dom, Louis, and our cousins?” she demanded.

“Don’t worry, they’re still in King’s Cross, just not the one we’re in,” he boasted. “How do you think they’ll get along with the Professors Carrow?” Victoire’s face switched back to horror, and she took a step back. Then, becoming determined, she grabbed her luggage and ran for the barrier. One of the Aurors shot a spell to try to stop her, but missed, and Teddy ran after her, disappearing into the barrier behind her.


	2. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy tries to keep his family safe despite the ridiculous and dangerous circumstances they've found themselves in. Meanwhile, Molly Weasley has an odd encounter as she drops her daughter off on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Teddy was surprised to find himself right behind Victoire in the version of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters with most of the rest of the Potter-Weasley children, since from what he’d heard, only Potters and Weasleys of school age had been sent there so far. He didn’t have time to think about it, as his attention was immediately drawn by the menacing men advancing, wands drawn, on Albus’s body lying on the ground. Her wand still drawn, Victoire advanced on the men and demanded, “What is going on here? Who do you think you are?” Teddy drew his own wand, ready to back her up, but he did nothing else for the moment. Realizing the value of having surprise backup, he tried to avoid calling attention to himself. Fortunately, his hair was currently its natural brown colour to make it less conspicuous among the Muggles on a day that really didn’t need them paying attention to oddities.

“We are Ministry law enforcement,” one of the menacing men said with an ironic, almost sarcastic emphasis. “here to protect the students on their way to Hogwarts, so you had better show some respect, missy! We’re here to keep an eye out for any dissidents who show their heads.”

“Yeah, and we’ve found one,” a second wizard drawled, gesturing to Albus, who was trying to sit up with legs locked straight and together.

A third rough-looking wizard said, “Wait, you don’t think…this kid can’t be Harry Potter, can it? I’nnt he supposed to be a 7th-year?”

“The eyes are the right color.”

Teddy thought quickly. They were apparently on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King’s Cross Station, but not the right one. That meant this was an elaborate hoax or an alternate universe of some kind, or else they had time travelled. Also, Harry Potter was evidently considered a dissident in his 7th year, which had all sorts of bad implications. Most importantly for the time being, it would be a terrible idea for Albus to claim to be Harry Potter’s son.

Glancing around to make sure nobody was looking too closely at him, Teddy used his Metamorphmagus abilities to make his hair black and change his face to the disguise he had used for years when he wanted to look more like a member of the Potter family, then adjusted it a bit so he would look a bit less like Harry than when he usually did this. He was 19, so it would be disastrous if he looked too much like Harry, even if he didn’t have the scar.

The wizards were still arguing about Albus’s identity, and Victoire was protesting that he wasn’t Harry Potter, although she thankfully avoided identifying him. Teddy finally stepped forward. “Of course he’s not Harry Potter! He’s my brother, Albus Lupin. Now would you please let him up? I don’t want him to miss the train. It’s his first year at Hogwarts, and he’s nervous enough as it is.”

..

Molly Weasley stood on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, anxiously waiting for her daughter to come back from dropping her bags off and say goodbye. She tried not to worry too much, but really, there was nothing to do _but_ worry—at least until she heard four loud pops and turned to see four Death Eaters joining their sinisterly cloaked “Ministry” brethren in surrounding three young schoolboys who looked to be in their third or fourth years at Hogwarts. The first she noticed was…Harry? The boy had jet black hair and a striking resemblance to Harry Potter, but he was much too young, he had no scar under his unruly hair, and his brown eyes were clearly visible on a face with no glasses. He had a defiant expression on his face. Next to him stood a dark and freckled boy and a slender, fair-haired boy who could almost be called “pretty.” They both looked terrified, and with good reason, as one of the Death Eaters accused the black-haired boy of being Harry Potter.

“Really.” Molly muttered disapprovingly, and started to walk a little closer to the scene.

“I can’t be _Harry_ Potter, I’m too young,” the boy whined. It seemed to Molly that he put an odd emphasis on the first name. The fair-haired boy kicked him.

One of the Death Eaters spoke over the boy’s protestations. “Arrogant Harry Potter, thinking you can just walk right up to the Hogwarts express and say the Dark Lord’s name without a care in the world.”

The dark-skinned boy spoke up. “Actually, that was me.” The Death Eaters and the two other boys looked at him in shock. “Fred Johnson, at your service. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know there would be a problem with explaining who sent all these brutes here to check for tickets.” The black-haired boy seemed to be trying to whisper urgently to him, but he ignored him, shoving him away lightly.

One of the Death Eaters grabbed Fred’s shoulder. “Where are your parents, boy? We need to have a talk.” Indeed, as Molly looked around, there was a surprising number of young children who didn’t seem to have parents with them.

“Not here. They didn’t have time to come to the station today, lucky you.”

“And who are your parents?” On this, the boy remained silent. The Death Eater gave a growl of frustration and turned to look at another Death Eater, his hand still firm on the boy’s shoulder. “This kid’s clearly not supposed to be here. I’m going to take him in and find out who he is.” He twisted on the spot and Disapparated, taking the boy with him. The black-haired boy started to shout, but the fair-haired boy kicked him and grabbed his shoulder. _That boy has the right idea. It’s not going to do any good to draw their attention_. As much as she seethed with rage, she really couldn’t risk trying to do anything.

Molly didn’t notice at first when four more children came through the barrier with some luggage, but then one of them who was the spitting image of Harry Potter the first time Molly saw him, was hit by a Leg-Locker Curse, and another saw Molly and came running towards her. The tiny redheaded girl couldn’t possibly be old enough for Hogwarts yet. She threw her arms around Molly and buried her face in her stomach, yelling unintelligibly. _Did she just say “Grandmum?”_ Molly was thoroughly bewildered, but her mothering instinct kicked in and she bent down to comfort the girl, hugging her back and trying to soothe her with meaningless sentences. Apparently this was the right thing to do, as the girl held her no less tightly, but Molly could still feel her relaxing a bit. She turned her attention back to the spectacle and saw a young man who looked like he could be the older brother of the Harry Potter lookalike and the other black-haired boy. Molly heard him claim the boy on the floor as his brother, Albus Lupin, and started to step forward and question him further. As far as she knew, Remus Lupin had no living magical relatives, so who were these boys supposed to be?

Molly didn’t get very far, as she had forgotten about the girl holding her tightly and standing in her way, and before could say anything, she was hit with a _Silencio_ from a brown-haired 4 th or 5th year girl. “I’m sorry I Charmed you, but it had to be done. I couldn’t let you make a scene.” Molly struggled to let go of her anger—the girl was right, after all—and focus back on the confrontation. The Death Eaters seemed to have backed down in the face of an adult, the gutless worms.

“If he’s got his ticket, he’d better go and board before there is any more unpleasantness,” one said conversationally as the young man helped his brother to his feet. “I don’t suppose you know who these two troublemakers are?” A look of concern appeared on the young man’s face.

“My other brother, James. He’s always getting into trouble.”

“And my brother, Louis. Come along now,” said a stunning blonde girl, who seemed to be struggling to calm down and put her wand away.

“Well keep them on a tighter leash. They won’t be able to get away with this sort of behavior at Hogwarts this year.”

“Of course sir, I’m sorry we didn’t keep a better eye on them, but Teddy and I just got a little distracted,” the girl said, smiling sweetly at the young man—Teddy, apparently—and giving him a peck on the lips. The older black-haired boy gagged. The young redheaded girl had finally detached herself from Molly’s waist, and when she saw the kiss, she cheered quietly.

“I knew it!”

“Well, run along now. The train won’t wait,” the Death Eater said uncomfortably. He and some of his colleagues Disapparated, while others returned to the watchful positions they had held before the disturbance. Molly breathed a sigh of relief, then immediately felt guilty. _What’s going to happen to that poor boy they took?_

“Mum, who’s this?” At the sound of Ginny’s voice, Molly was swept with a wave a gratefulness that her daughter was safe at the moment, and she turned to give her a hug and a kiss goodbye, but the little redheaded girl got there first, hugging Ginny as tightly as she had hugged Molly moments earlier.

“Mummy, why did the scary men attack Al?” _I definitely heard “Mummy” that time_ , Molly thought with some shock.

The brown-haired girl who had Silenced Molly pried the little girl off of Ginny, saying, “I’m sorry about that.” Taking the little girl by the shoulders, she said with emphasis, “That’s not your Mummy, Lily. This girl is _still in school_ , and she’s never even met you before, okay?” Molly thought it odd that a girl who looked at least 8 years old could get confused about who her Mum was, but she did look remarkably like Ginny had at that age, so maybe her Mum looked like Ginny. Molly tried to comment on the resemblance, but then she remembered that she _couldn’t_. Tapping the brown-haired girl on the shoulder, Molly gave her a harsh glare and gestured to her throat. The girl apologized and did the counterspell, letting Molly speak again. Then she took Lily by the hand and walked off towards Teddy, leaving Molly and her daughter to stare after them.

“That was odd,” Ginny stated the obvious, then turned back to her Mum. “But we don’t have much time, so let’s say our goodbyes.”

..

Someone, Victoire suspected her sister, had made Lucy and Rose split off from the rest during the confrontation so they would be less conspicuous, and since it was the only place left to go, they had boarded the Hogwarts express. Victoire had never had any semblance of control over this situation, but even still she felt that control slipping further away.

“Were those…Death Eaters?” James asked with none of his usual bravado.

“I think so,” Teddy confirmed. “We’re back in time or something, but it’s too late to avoid messing with the timeline and we’re all still here, so I think we have to assume it’s safe to change things.”

“How do we get back?” James asked.

“I don’t think we can,” Albus said. “We came out on the other side of the barrier, but when we walked through we ended up here, not with Mum and Dad.”

“But what are we going to do?” Victoire asked, a hint of hysteria entering her voice. “Those were Death Eaters!”

“Right now we have to try to blend in. Some of the others have gotten on the train already, so I guess the tickets still work. For our covers, I think we can all use our real first names. James, Al, and Lily will be my siblings and named Lupin. Your family can be an extra branch of the Delacours. It will be harder for them to check the records from France.”

“Teddy!” James tried to get Teddy’s attention, but was ignored.

“And we can say we came here because I wanted to go to school in my boyfriend’s country.” Victoire and Teddy both blushed wildly when she said the word “boyfriend.” Their incipient relationship had been secret until today. “But where did your families come from?”

“Maybe we’re an illegitimate branch of half-bloods who stopped being homeschooled when our father died? I’ll have to come up with a story and go talk to the school while the train is on its way there. We can coordinate stories with our mirrorphones. Call me as soon as you can find a free compartment.”

“Will you shut up for a minute and listen to me?” James demanded.

“James, we do not have time for this!” Teddy said sternly.

“But they’ve got Fred!” Victoire’s face went white.

“What?”

“They’ve got Fred!”

Louis elaborated, “He said He Who Must Not Be Named’s name and activated the Taboo, and then he mouthed off to them and they took him away. I think he was winding them up on purpose so they wouldn’t pay attention to how much James looks like his dad.”

They were all silent for a moment, minds whirling with thoughts, before Victoire decided, “There’s nothing we can do about that right now. We need to figure out what to do with everyone else and get on the train before it leaves. What are we going to do for the other cover stories?”

“Maybe Molly, Lucy, and Rose could be Weasleys?” Louis suggested. “Grandmum and Grandad are always saying how there were too many Weasleys to keep track of even before we were all born.”

“That might work. Of course, I’ll need to get fake documents for everyone, and figure out what happened to Fred.”

“You’ll also need to watch Lily and Hugo,” Molly said, walking up with them. “They’re still too young for Hogwarts, remember?”

“Damn!”

“Watch your language!” Lily said in a credible imitation of her mum’s tone. Teddy smiled at the familiar admonishment.

“Sorry, Lils. Okay. Lily and Hugo, come here. I’ll get you home. The rest of you had better get on that train.” Victoire pulled Teddy into a tight hug, and he could feel her shaking with nerves and stress.

“Be careful!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out,” Teddy said, trying to put on a brave face. “You are a strong, wonderful girl, don’t you forget it. Now you have to be strong for all our cousins and siblings, can you do that? For me?” Victoire took a few deep breaths and pulled herself together.

“You come back to me, Teddy Lupin. There better be more where that snog came from earlier.”

“Believe me, there are.” Teddy smiled and they leaned in closer, but before they could kiss, James called out,

“Ewww, not again! Come on!!” He tugged on Victoire’s hand and pulled her away.

“Goodbye! Call me!”

“Goodbye!”

“Goodbye!” Hugo and Lily added their voices and waved. As soon as they had boarded, Teddy turned to walk away, still holding the young ones’ hands.

“Why are we leaving? The train hasn’t left yet!” Lily complained.

“I’m sorry, but we’ve really got a lot to do, and I want to get out of here.” Hugo, gripping Teddy’s hand like a vice as he looked around at the sinister dark-cloaked figures watching the platform, clearly agreed. “But I need to figure out where to go.”

“You said you would take us home,” Hugo said.

“Yes, but your parents don’t live in your house yet. But…I’m pretty sure nobody’s living in Lily’s home right now. You two ready for Side-Along?”

“Ugh, I hate Apparating,” Lily complained.

“Sorry, but it’s the only way we have to travel, since your car won’t be in the parking lot in this time. Hold on.”

..

When Teddy had just gone off to Hogwarts and James was turning five and starting primary school, the Potters had moved from Grimmauld Place in London to Drakeshaugh, a country home in the forest in the far north of England. Nobody had owned it for many years previously, so as Teddy had hoped, it was empty when they arrived. Queasy, the two kids sat down for a bit to keep from throwing up. Then Hugo asked, “Are Rose and everyone else going to be okay?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they’re alright. I know a couple of them have mirrorphones, so they can stay in touch. But right now we need to find you somewhere safe to stay so I can go help them.”

“It’s not fair!” Lily pouted, but before she could work herself into a rant about being left out, Hugo spoke up with delight,

“Can we go to Grandmum and Grandpa Granger’s?”

“No, Hugo. They’re in Australia right now, actually.”

“Oh, I remember they went there! Dad said the people in Australia are upside-down, but Mum said that’s not how gravity works on a spherical planet.”

Teddy continued talking, at this point just thinking out loud. “The Burrow’s probably being watched, and so is Gran’s house, Grimmauld Place, and Shell Cottage. All of the Ministry safe houses are owned by Death Eaters, Diagon Alley’s definitely not safe, none of my friends’ families would know me and I don’t want to put them in danger anyway…”

Lily had an idea when she heard the word “friends.” “Can we go to Lintzgarth? I wanna see Annie.” When the Potters moved into Drakeshaugh eight years ago, they had quickly become friends with a neighboring family: Mike and Jacqui Charlton and their two children: Henry, who was James’s age and his best friend before Hogwarts, and Annie, who was between Albus and Lily. The Charltons and the Potters had babysat each other’s children numerous times.

Hugo assumed a haughty expression and retorted, “We can’t see Annie, we’re back in time. She’s not even born yet.” But Teddy thought, _staying with Muggles isn’t a terrible idea. If only I knew of more Muggles from this time._

“I don’t think the Charltons live there yet,” Teddy observed. _I could probably find Michael Charlton with that locator spell they taught us a few weeks ago at the Auror Academy, but I’ll never find Jacqui without knowing her last name. I wonder if they’re dating yet._ “Do you think Mr. Charlton would have been willing to watch you (he’d learned to stop using the word “babysit” several years back after Lily blew up a drinking glass in a fit of pique) when he was my age?” Teddy had started at Hogwarts the year the Potters moved to Drakeshaugh, so he didn’t know the Charltons nearly as well as his god-siblings.

Lily pulled a face, thinking. “I don’t know. Probably. Mrs. Charlton says he never stopped being a kid himself.”

“That’s what Mum says all the time about Dad!” Hugo said. Teddy thought, _And if Uncle Ron wasn’t being chased across the country by Death Eaters right now, I’d trust him to watch them. Might be worth a shot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drakeshaugh and the Charltons are from Northumbrian’s excellent fanfic Strangers at Drakeshaugh, as well as other stories in the same continuity.


End file.
